


Goodbye Ocean, Goodbye Cold // Hello Dearest, Hello Home

by lesbijkas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I promise I'm trying to finish more stuff lmao, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Taakitz Cats - Freeform, also:, brief and not very descriptive though!!, just a little bit, just in time for my yearly fic posting on here apparently, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbijkas/pseuds/lesbijkas
Summary: He and Taako had fought before, gotten into disagreements. They were different people, and they both had baggage, but this? This hadn’t happened. Taako had never spoken to Kravitz like this, looked at Kravitz with a mix of fearangerhurtbetrayal.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	Goodbye Ocean, Goodbye Cold // Hello Dearest, Hello Home

Their porch lights weren’t on when Kravitz got home. He didn’t think anything of it, as he and Taako tried to keep them off unless someone, or multiple someones, were coming over. He shook off the last chill of the Astral Plane, skin reforming faster than his scythe could discorporate. 

He locked the front door behind him, toeing off his shoes while hanging up his cloak on the overflowing coat-cloak-cape rack mounted on the wall. Kravitz’s fingers were still freezing, fumbling with the buttons near his collar as they didn’t want to cooperate.

The lights in the hallway weren’t on either.

He made his way through the living room, dark and quiet as the rest of the house so far. It was late, later than he had wanted to get home, but not so late that Taako would be asleep. He could be next door with Lup and Barry, but Kravitz was sure they were still out on assignment.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet  _ mrrp _ by his feet. A head rubbed against his pant leg, then a whole body, most likely covering his pants in white hair.

“Why, hello love,” Kravitz crouched down, halfway to the kitchen, to rub Cotton Swab behind his ears. The resulting purr made Kravitz smile. “Have a good day?”

Louder purring was his only answer.

A creak sounded from the kitchen, Kravitz straining to hear anything else. An almost silent clinking noise of glass on granite was the only other thing he could make out. The lights must have been on; it poured out into the hallway, dim, from the kitchen.

The floorboards didn’t groan, they were too new for that yet, and Taako didn’t turn to look at him when Kravitz finally stood in the doorway. The other sat at the island on a stool, toes barely brushing the floor from the height, fiddling with a wine glass. The wine bottle was open, cork resting next to the sink, but the glass was clean. So was the second one, left forgotten.

Kravitz swallowed.

“Taako?”

One of Taako’s ears flicked up, barely, at Kravitz’s voice. His hands finally went still, the wine glass following.

“Hey, put a plate in the fridge for you,” Taako responded, after a little bit too long. “You can heat it up if you want to eat before bed.”

Kravitz felt his expression soften even further, despite the worry fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Cotton Swab made his way back into the dark living room as Kravitz walked up to Taako, intending to lean in and give the other a kiss.

He put a hand on Taako’s shoulder first, only to freeze as Taako shrugged it off. He stood there, not knowing what to do. Taako still didn’t speak, even as he turned to look Kravitz up and down, face bland. Blank. Utterly not Taako.

“Taako, love, is everything-”

“You’re not hurt?”

Oh.

“No, no; not at all. There were a few close calls. All were, luckily, easily healed in the end.”

Taako had been worried then. Not an uncommon occurrence, but this was a bit much. Had something else happened?

Taako hummed at that response, his hands on the counter twitching. Clenching. He fully swiveled in the seat, knees brushing up against Kravitz’s legs from how close they were. There was relief in his expression, clear as day, but Taako still seemed so tense. His eyes a storm.

“Taako, are you okay?” Kravitz finally asked.

Taako didn’t answer him, a frown growing as lips dipped down. Kravitz was sure he was wearing a similar expression, born out of concern and worry and fear.

“Taako,” Kravitz tried again, reaching out a hand to, to what? Tuck a strand of hair behind Taako’s ear? Cup his cheek? Hold his face and make sure he was there and this wasn’t just some nightmare? 

Taako pushed himself back, finally getting off of the stool, hitting Kravitz’s hand away this time, “Don’t touch me.”

“Taako-” Kravitz didn’t know what to do, taking a step forward-

“I said don’t touch me!”

Taako’s voice had risen, proverbial hackles raised. Kravitz flinched. He’d only ever heard Taako like this a few times. His fight with Lucretia. His make up with Lucretia. His threat to Lucas Miller when Angus broke his arm during an experiment. 

He and Taako had fought before, gotten into disagreements. They were different people, and they both had baggage, but this? This hadn’t happened. Taako had never spoken to Kravitz like this, looked at Kravitz with a mix of  _ fearangerhurtbetrayal _ .

“Taako, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“Oh, so you don’t know?” Taako asked, more rhetorical than anything Kravitz was sure. But still.

“I’m not a mind reader, so no.”

Taako snorted at that, finally smiling. It was an ugly thing, no joy or positivity in it at all. It made Kravotz’s skin crawl.

“How about this then. I went out today after you left and spent over two hours going from store to store, trying to find the wine you like best. Wine is wine to me, tastes like key lime no matter the kind or age, but you’ve talked about it before. Wine drunk and happy because it has been forever, you never thought you’d get to taste it again. I got a whole case, was going to surprise you with a bottle of it over dinner,” Taako went on, pacing, hands flying around harsh;y to emphasize, “But you were late. I tried not to worry too much, it happens. Comes with the job and all that. Half an hour turned into an hour then two hours and oh, the sun is setting, the cats need more food, it’s dark, Kravitz isn’t home and he’s probably hurt or something and there’s nothing I can do.”

“Taako..”

“No, shut up. You asked what’s wrong, so let me tell you, since in all of your grace you can’t read minds or read a room or have some common fucking sense-” Taako cut himself off, growing angrier by the second, finally continuing, “He’s not hurt though, he’s perfectly fine and unaware despite being hours late. No apology. No call ahead. Nothing. Asks me what’s wrong as if he doesn’t know what happened. Doesn’t know I had to eat alone before my food got cold, doesn’t know I couldn’t relax for hours thinking the worst had happened, doesn’t know  _ anything. _ ”

Kravitz was stunned, sure his eyes were in danger of popping out of his sockets if he wasn’t careful. Taako finally stopped moving, facing Kravitz and looking like he was about to charge him any second. 

“Get it?” spat out, more anger in those two words than the whole rant still ringing in Kravitz’s ears.

“Gods, Taako, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized you were going to do any of this today. I’ve been so focused on finishing this case so I could have the weekend off with you and the others,” Kravitz couldn’t put it into words how sorry he was, how much he wished there was something he could say or do to make it better, “Let me make it up to you. I can make us breakfast tomorrow, and-”

“You don’t get it- of course you don’t get it.”

“Taako, what are you talking about?”

Taako gave Kravitz this look. Like he was stupid. 

“You promised me this morning before you left. You promised you’d be home for dinner.”

_ Oh. _

“Taako, I- look,” Kravitz sighed, resisting the urge to rub at his face or to cry or both because he hated this, hated seeing Taako like this and hated making him feel this way, “I know it’s a lot sometimes, with the whole reaper business. Sometimes things get way too busy or way too dangerous, and a case takes too long. It isn’t great, I know it’s not, but I’ve been trying so much harder with keeping track of time and letting you know if I will be away from home more than a day or two. I slip up though, I’m only one person. You know that. I know that. Just,” pausing, Kravitz searched Taako’s face, seeing if anything was making a difference.

It didn’t seem to be.

“I can’t let a necromancer or some other death criminal go just because it’s quarter to six and the workday is over, because it isn’t over for me. Not really. I reap when I’m needed, if my Queen calls I have to go- but that doesn’t mean you aren’t in my thoughts, that you aren’t my home and the one I want to return to most. I love you Taako, more than I could or can ever say, and I’m sorry this happened. I will do my very best to ensure it doesn’t happen again.”

Kravitz, hopeful, watched as the anger seemed to drain out of Taako’s posture. It was crushed the second Taako reached up to palm at his eyes, seeming to hold back sniffles and sobs with that same smile still plastered on his face.

“Guess I just thought your promises meant something Bones.”

His voice was wobbly, anger gone to be replaced with acceptance.

“You’ve been late before, you know? That’s not the problem. I get it, job’s super important. Without it and the Raven Queen, you wouldn’t be here. Sucks when it happens, but bad shit happening doesn’t have a set schedule,” Taako finally looked at Kravitz again, eyes wet, “But you always kept your promises. If you promised you would be home for dinner, you were. If you promised you’d be home before bed, you were. And if you couldn’t be sure, you would tell me.”

Fuck.

“It’s the third promise you broke now. And I get it, I do. Just- fuck, stop lying. Stop making promises you can’t keep. Stop.”

What was Kravitz supposed to say to that?

“I mean, you didn’t promise to not let this happen again, so we’re getting somewhere. Because it will happen again. We both know it. You love your job so goddamn much and what am I but a blip in the millennia you have to go,” Taako laughed after that, a horrible wretched sound to match the smile Kravitz never wanted to see again. “I’m surprised it’s lasted this long.”

That jolted Kravitz out of whatever thoughts he’d finally put together, not wanting to listen or watch Taako do this any longer, fold in on himself in loathing.

“Taako, I know I’m not the best at this sort of thing, but I love you. We’ll work through this. I’ll take time off, however much time you need-”

“Stop lying.”

Taako was crying now, cheeks wet, smile finally gone. This expression,  _ sorrowaceptanceheartbreak _ , wasn’t any better.

“You don’t have to say it anymore. I don’t want you to, just. Fuck, go back to work and leave me alone.”

Before Kravitz could say anything else, do anything else, Taako brushed passed him out of the kitchen. He listened in numb silence as Taako climbed the stairs, closing the door to their bedroom much too loudly. He sunk to the ground, seconds, minutes, hours, later, soul threatening to disintegrate. Is this what dying felt like? His heart hurting, pain radiating so fiercely Kravitz felt as though he’d vomit and sob and shake at the same time. 

His body did shake, even though he couldn’t feel it, skin going fuzzy at the edges. 

Despite it all, Kravitz didn’t make a sound. Not as skin and bone came and went, not as tears soaked the fabric covering his knees, not when a warm face, then two, rubbed against his side while purring. He stayed silent. Like the dead.

By the time the sun had risen, he was gone.

…

Taako was under the impression Kravitz didn’t love him. That’s what it came down to. Kravitz knew this, knew how he’d come to that conclusion, knew he’d been thinking such a thing for a while, knew whatever damage, real or imagined, had been done would scar.

Kravitz couldn’t handle it. Not at first. Despite having years to get used to a mortal body again, a family and a life and a love, his soul was still very much the one in control. 

And his soul _ached._

It burned, and itched, and pulsed, broken and bruised with Taako’s words, expression, tears, playing on loop.

Taako thought Kravitz loved his job. Loved being a reaper, loved keeping life and death in balance, loved the Raven Queen, loved this unending unlife because of the second chance it all gave him. Becoming a part of the Raven Queen’s retinue was not a second chance, was not his second chance. It was how things were to progress, with fate being what it was.

Kravitz was always meant to die, some might say too soon, to accept the Raven Queen’s offer, and to maintain the balance of life and death alongside reapers who’d been doing the same for days, years, decades, beyond. Kravitz was always meant to investigate the Millers, to bring Maureen’s soul back to the eternal stockade.

Kravitz chose to get to know Taako, chose to give him the benefit of the doubt, chose to go on that first date, chose to kiss at the almost end of the world.

He didn’t choose to fall in love with Taako, not exactly, but what else was there to do?

Kravitz couldn’t have not fallen in love with Taako the same way he couldn’t have known the last time he spoke to his mother would be nothing extraordinary, the same way he found comfort at the bottom of the sea of souls (black, blue, glowing with death), the same way he felt a second  _ thirdforthfifthsixth _ death at the thought of Taako curled up alone thinking  _ Kravitz doesn’t love me. _

Kravitz was always meant to die. He took relish in his work, in continuing his beliefs even in death. He took pride in the soft smiles and laughs the Raven Queen would send his way as he bowed, scythe gore covered with a wayward soul in tow. It was important, he was important. Every reaper was. 

Kravitz didn’t love his job, didn’t love the Raven Queen, didn’t love the Astral Plane, even a fraction that he loved Taako. Taako, with his boisterous laughter and stolen kisses, with the shampoo Kravitz could always smell as they fell asleep at night and burned fingers from too much oil, not enough food, and everything. Everything else Kravitz could and couldn’t think of, because he discovered something new every day. Where Taako got the scar on his hip, Taako’s favorite candle scent, the way sunlight would illuminate Taako’s eyelashes in the summer.  The ring he’d hidden in the back of his sock drawer.

Kravitz didn’t get a second chance upon becoming a reaper. This new life, filled with kindness and laughter and family and love, was his second chance. He wasn’t going to let it end. Not now.

Not ever.

…

He took some time, laying in the shallows of the sea of souls, light and dark and blue and white and black washing in and around his bones. It was silent besides the calming rush of notwater tempting him to go deeper, to drown.

Kravitz knew what he had to ask. Knew what he had to do. It was only a matter of working himself up to actually do it. His Queen had not tugged on his soul since he’d arrived, despite its fragile state. It filled him with little warmth, knowing She trusted him, as She always would, after the events hours prior.

Still, he would have to speak with Her.

And he did.

Rising from the sea, shaking off its gentle embrace, was an impossible task. Kravitz walked along the beach, skin reforming to let sand in between his toes, the crash of waves petering off as he got further away, his emotions no longer making the normally still surface churn.

No water dripped from his reformed clothes, or from his eyes. It would take a while for tear ducts to properly reform. He was safe, for now.

Safe, as he walked through long shrouded halls. Safe, as his footsteps echoed off of darkened marble. Safe, as large doors opened to the throne room. Safe, as he bowed low, Her concern enveloping his construct like a blanket.

“My Kravitz,” She spoke, voices echoing and screaming, “You are hurt.”

He straightened his back, meeting as many of Her eyes as he could, not daring to breathe.

“Yes, that is why I have come to speak. I have a favor, My Lady,” under normal circumstances, his heart would be thundering up and out of his throat, but now it lay still as She shifted in Her seat, “If you would be so kind as to listen.”

She nodded, hands coming together to rest on Her lap, sharp. Taloned. 

“I have served you faithfully, My Lady. For centuries I have worked, and I shall for centuries more. Taako, however, is... displeased, with the demands of my work. A reaper's job is always important, but I do not want to lose him. You will always be, as will the Astral Plane, as will I, myself. Taako’s time, on the other hand, is limited, so I ask…”

His mouth ran dry before he could finish. The Raven Queen’s concern heightened, eyes red and feathers moving as though to fend off an enemy that was not there.

“What is it that you ask of me, my Kravitz?”

She didn’t compel him to answer. She never had, She never would. 

“May I rest? May I pause my service, return to mortality to be by Taako’s side, until he no longer wishes me there?” 

Silence. She didn’t respond. Kravitz resisted the urge to fidget, to run, to take it back. This was for Taako, always for Taako. No matter what the outcome, at least he’d tried. 

He blinked. One moment, She was towering over him, eyes and teeth and feathers and  _ redbluered _ glow, the next only inches taller, blue eyes looking through him, cradling his hands in Hers, ensuring Her nails did not pierce skin.

“This is what you want? What you both want?” She finally spoke, voice fluttering.

“I… it is my own decision. Taako believes me to not love him, but that cannot be further from the truth,” he did not feel embarrassed telling Her this. She’d met Taako, knew Lup and Barry, understood what he meant to Kravitz.

_ If you are happy, my Kravitz, then he is always welcome here. _

“Your soul is his, should he ask.”

“Yes.”

If Taako asked him to braid his hair, Kravitz would do it. If Taako asked him to join Taako, to sit on the kitchen floor and eat ice cream out of the tub, Kravitz would do it. If Taako asked him to buy the entirety of Neverwinter, Kravitz would find a way to do it. If Taako asked him to die, Kravitz would be at his feet in a puddle of blood. If Taako asked for a kiss, Kravitz would kiss him. Again, and again, and again, until Taako had run out of breath, laughing with his head thrown back. Kravitz would continue, on his cheeks and chin and neck and collarbone and everywhere. Because it was Taako and Taako deserved everything Kravitz could give him.

If he could crawl in between Taako’s ribs, a ball of light, a soul, nestled against Taako’s beating heart for the rest of eternity,  _ home _ , Kravitz’s world would be perfect.

“I will grant you this,” She was whispering now, but it was so loud.

Kravitz felt his body sag, relief painting his face and bone and sinew, even as it moved aside with snaps, squelches, clicks, clacks, Her hands reaching and reaching as skin dissolved and bones vanished.

Kravitz floated in the cusp of Her palms, dim but strong. She hummed, talons barely skimming the surface, and he sang back, body gone, yet everything he was and is and would be all in one place. Safe.

Warm.

Then it was cold. He wanted to shiver, as goosebumps peppered his flesh. Breathing was harsh, the scent of ozone powerful and stinging, his breath visible as it shuddered out. He could feel his fingers, his toes in his shoes, his heart beating erratically as though he’d run a marathon.

His cloak was returned to him, lined with dark fur and magically warmed. The Raven Queen fastened it over his front, Her hands freezing as they ran over his shoulders making it lay flat.

He looked up, as She towered, head twinging in pain at the movement of  _ eyesmouthsteethfeathers _ where Her face should be. He had to tear his eyes away, blinking away after images he couldn’t understand. She shifted. Moved. A flock of birds took flight. He had an urge, persistent, to run. To flee. But She would not hurt him, he knew this. Still his heart stuttered, hands growing sweaty.

“You have whatever time you need, and when you wish to return, I shall be here,” She spoke, too quiet and too loud, Her pitch garbled, “You will always be welcome here Kravitz.”

“Th-thank you, my lady,” he spoke, bowing. 

And she laughed. An  _ uglybeautifulrich _ sound.

…

Taako wasn’t home. Their bedroom was empty, Taako’s side of the bed left unmade. The wine bottle and glasses were still on the kitchen island, untouched from last night. Last night. Kravitz had checked.

The carpets were warmer than the wooden and tile floors. The warmth was sucked from his fingers as he splayed them on the kitchen counter, looking through the fridge because his stomach ached for food. 

The plate Taako had left him rested on the topmost shelf, covered in saran wrap. 

He ate it in silence, after yelping at the first bite. Too hot. It hurt.

Then he put the wine away, washed the dishes, put more water in the cats’ bowls, refolded the blanket to drape it across the back of the couch, straightened out the shoes in the hallway on the mat, remade his and Taako’s bed, stubbed his toe and _swore_ because _it_ _hurt too._

Taako still wasn’t home.

He sat on their couch, listening to the clock tick as he tried to read, tried to do anything but run out and find Taako right now.

Cotton Swab joined him on the couch, followed by Captain Screamo, who did let out a yowl at the first look, pet, and ear scratch from Kravitz. They were both so warm, even now, warmer than he was. They draped across his lap, happy he was back.

More time passed this way, breathing not being as hard as he’d feared. It was more of an effort to stop than to continuously let it go. Blinking, something he hadn’t thought about until he noticed, was also easy. His heart was steady, pumping away. When Screamo kneaded his thigh, it hurt. A good hurt. She may have drawn blood.

Kravitz didn’t care.

Because Taako wasn’t home.

Then his stone of far speech went off.

Kravitz scrambled to pick it up, as it buzzed and slowly moved across the coffee table just out of reach. He sat back, a hand going to Screamo’s head to quiet her down after being so rudely jostled. Cotton Swab only blinked, slowly.

Static came through at first, but then it was Taako. All Taako.

“Kravitz? You there?”

He was walking. Kravitz could hear his heels clicking on what must have been a sidewalk. If he closed his eyes, he could picture the sway of Taako’s hair and the late afternoon light making his freckles glow.

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Good, look,” Taako paused, his steps faltering as he ran into someone or someone ran into him. Kravitz only heard half of the grumbling before the stone was close enough for Taako to talk again, “I’m sorry. About last night. I’ve been holding that in for, well, a while. Longer than I should have. Should’ve spoken to you about it after the first time like adults and all of that, but I’m dumb sometimes.”

Kravitz felt a weight lift off of his chest, off of his heart and soul, because Taako sounded like Taako again. He didn’t sound angry. Didn’t sound hurt.

“I said some nasty shit, and, ah. Jeez, actually,” fabric shifted on Taako’s end, “This is a better conversation to have in person. Look, I’m on my way home. If you’re busy, that’s okay. But we need to talk soon. I don’t want to leave everything on such a bad note.”

“I’m not busy at all Taako. I’m already home and,” before Kravitz could finish, the jangling of metal on the other end could be heard.

Then the front door opened.

Their stones disconnected.

Taako looked, objectively, like shit. Not up to Taako standards. No makeup, hair a mess, and an outfit that wasn’t color-coded or inherently supposed to be chaotic. But it was Taako. Kravitz felt his whole face heat up, butterflies in his stomach and adoration oozing out of his brain as Taako quickly kicked off his shoes, tossed his bag, let his glamor drop.

Cotton Swab used Kravitz as a launchpad, Captain Screamo merely dropping to the floor as Kravitz stood up, ignoring pins and needles in his right leg (that’s what a limb falling asleep felt like), giving Taako the best hug he could muster.

They didn’t let go for a while, a long while. Kravitz pressed his face against the crook of Taako’s shoulder and neck, feeling the warmth of his skin through worn fabric, his shampoo light with hints of citrus.

“I ate the food you left me. It was really good,” Kravitz spoke, muffled, Taako’s hands tightening their hold on Kravitz’s upper back.

“I’m glad. I’m glad- I can make it again, some time, if you’d like. Have some of that wine.”

“It’s a date.”

Kravitz thought he was going to cry. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Fuck, Krav,” Taako finally pulled back, keeping his hands now on Kravitz’s shoulders, “That was a shitty thing for me to do. We should have talked, ages ago, but I let myself get so wound up to the point where I exploded.”

Taako had more to say, a lot more to say. Kravitz could see it, but his lips went still. Eyes went wide. One of his hands, minutely shaking, lifted up to rest on Kravitz’s cheekbone, his fingers right below Kravitz’s eye.

“Krav..”

“I’m not going anywhere, it’s okay.”

“No- I mean, that’s good, but- oh my,” Taako brought his other hand up, his thumbs rubbing against Kravitz’s jaw, "Your eyes.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes, they might be red. I’m not angry at you Taako, I was in the Astral Plane not even two hours ago, so-”

“They’re brown.”

That stunned Kravitz into temporary silence. He hadn’t even thought about that. What color his eyes must have been before he died. Not blue, certainly not red, but hadn’t his father’s eyes been green? Or maybe his brother’s.

It didn’t matter in the end. His were brown.

“You’re warm Kravitz, I think time got away from you again,” Taako teased, still enamored with Kravitz’s eyes. Deep, dark, loving brown.

“No, I returned a little before two. It’s, um, a side effect?”

Taako blinked, his thumbs going still.

“Of what?”

Because Taako didn’t know yet. And Kravitz wanted to break it to him nicely, because what if he didn’t want Kravitz with him anymore? A thought of the past. A stupid one. A fearful one.

So Kravitz put his own hand over Taako’s, gently pulling it down so it rested on Kravitz’s chest, over his heart. His heart, which steadily pumped blood, rather than leaping in jumps and leaps when Kravitz was embarrassed or startled. 

_ Thump-thump. _

Alive.

_ Thump-thump. _

“Kravitz…”

“I asked the Raven Queen for this Taako, so I could be with you, so you won’t have to stay up worrying about which job may or may not hurt me next,” Kravitz gave Taako’s hand a squeeze, “I won’t miss another date.”

“Kravitz, you love being a reaper,” Taako tried to protest, lifting his hand off of Kravitz, lacing their fingers together.

“No,” Kravitz swallowed, “No. I won’t lie and say I didn’t enjoy it, or that I don’t find it important. But I will have centuries upon centuries to reap, to serve. I only have so long to spend with you Taako. I love you, with everything I am I love you and I need you to know that.”

Kravitz knew he was crying now, vision going blurry as Taako’s hand tightened in his. Taako was crying too, with a crooked smile and choked up laughter. He surged forward again, pulling Kravitz into an even tighter embrace, heartbeats mingling.

“Okay. Okay.”

Things weren’t perfect. He and Taako still needed to talk. Still needed to unpack what twisted into Taako’s heart, what tore at Kravitz’s soul. For a little bit, in the dying sun of their living room, they could ignore it.

“I love you too. Stay with me?”

Because Kravitz was home, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Always. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew! that was a doozy. what I'm known for with fic though, as I have heard.
> 
> anyways: a gift, partially, for Ginny Terezis since she both encouraged the idea for this and it's her birthday month! (so happy birthday Ginny!)
> 
> I might return to this at a later date to explore "Oh Shit, Kravitz Is Mortal Now And Hmm... This Is Harder Than He Thought/Remembered," but as it is, this is a stand-alone. hope ya'll enjoyed!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos or comments. love getting comments. especially since there's a lot of little things I put in here...


End file.
